


La clef de la délivrance

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Vive le FrUK ! [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis rentre des courses, énervé pour une raison inconnue d'Arthur. Celui-ci est tellement hors de lui qu'il laisse place à son côté nation... Côté nation très porté sur le sexe... D'ailleurs, il revient du sexe shop du coin...<br/>Quoi ? Le scénario ? Quel scénario ? C'est un pwp !</p>
            </blockquote>





	La clef de la délivrance

**Author's Note:**

> Hétalia Axis Power appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
> Je ne pense pas avoir fait exactement ce que je voulais au départ. Il y a sûrement des incohérences quelque part. J'accepte toute critique pour améliorer ce texte. Il n'y a pas de scénario préalable, mais il y a quelques thèmes...  
> Avertissement : Ne pas reproduire. Oui, je sais, ça aide pas pour faire crédible. Seulement, l'accessoire utilisé sur le sexe d'Arthur n'est pas facile à manier et peut entraîner de très graves blessures à votre partenaire. Evitez de vous en servir sans savoir où vous allez.  
> Il y a du léger SM dans ce texte. C'est d'un point de vue psychologique et non physique, mais c'est présent. Peut-être pas assez explicité et développé à mon goût, mais ça y est.

**La clef de la délivrance !**

 

Arthur attendait dans la cuisine que Francis revienne des courses.

Le Français ne lui faisait pas confiance sur tout ce qui touchait à la nourriture. Comme s’il ne savait pas au moins choisir des fruits et des légumes. A son avis, c’était un petit plaisir personnel à la vue des étalages qui amenait son amant à roder dans les marchés. Tant que ce n’était pas le mignon petit cul du fromager ou les seins de la boulangère, ça convenait à Arthur.

L’Anglais n’était autorisé qu’à faire chauffer l’eau de son thé et la cuisine ne s’en portait pas plus mal.

Il allait se verser sa tasse quand la porte claqua.

Soucieux, Arthur passa la tête dans une ouverture, pour regarder l’entrée. Un courant d’air aurait-il fermé le battant ?

Francis posa bruyamment les clefs sur le buffet. Ce bruit métallique ainsi que la violence du geste dérangèrent l’anglais. Francis avait un regard dément et une aura dominatrice. Arthur savait que ça n’annonçait rien de bon pour lui. Il était peut-être encore temps de filer à l’anglaise…

« Angleterre !, gronda France en faisant un geste dédaigneux de la main. Viens par ici. »

Arthur était vraiment tenté de désobéir pour s’enfuir par la fenêtre. Qu’est-ce que son gouvernement avait encore fait pour enrager France ? Il aurait dû écouter les informations avant de laisser son amant se promener tout seul dans les rues de Londres. Il lui arrivait de revenir plus qu’énervé, avec un trouble terrible entre son identité nationale et sa propre personnalité qui devenait très rapidement problématique.

« Francis ? », tenta désespérément Arthur.

Ce pouvait fonctionner parfois.

« Tu es sourd ou quoi ? Pourriture d’Angleterre de mes deux. »

Au revoir les gentillesses ! France était hors de lui !

« Tu veux du thé ? », proposa Arthur, encore incertain sur la tactique à aborder.

 Le mépris sur le visage d’ordinaire si joyeux de Francis le fit frissonner.

« Comme si j’allais te laisser m’empoisonner cette fois-ci… »

Ah, oui, la dernière fois, il lui avait glissé des somnifères pour avoir la paix. Jeter un sort ne ferait qu’empirer la situation. Il allait devoir subir les différents assauts de son rival, quels qu’ils soient.

Impatient, France s’avança vers lui à grande enjambée. Il lui agita sous le nez un paquet qui fit craindre le pire à Arthur au vu des cliquetis produits.

« J’ai fait des courses qui m’ont données quelques petites idées pour rabattre ton caquet d’enquiquineur mondial.

-          Heu… Je n’ai pas bu mon thé… Ce n’est peut-être pas une bonne idée… », essaya d’argumenter Arthur qui se souvenait que trop bien de toutes les fois où France s’était occupé de son cas.

-          C’est toujours une bonne idée que de s’envoyer en l’air, même si on rate l’heure du thé. Surtout que je suis très en colère contre toi… C’est beaucoup mieux que de se battre… »

Malheureusement, ce côté-là de Francis était inhérent à la France. Arthur n’eut pas le temps de s’opposer à ce changement de programme que France l’attrapait déjà par la cravate. Son visage était tout près du sien, son souffle taquinait ses lèvres, son regard avait des lueurs dangereuses, sa peau sentait un parfum envoûtant de lys. Malgré lui, Arthur en fut immédiatement excité. Son bassin grondait d’une chaleur qu’il aurait bien aimé réprimer en présence de la nation rivale de la sienne.

« Je sais que je te plais, en ricana France. Alors viens, fais pas ta difficile ! »

France tira sur la cravate assez assurément pour l’obliger à le suivre dans les escaliers, mais sans pour autant le brusquer.

Arthur passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres, frustré de ne pas avoir obtenu un baiser. Le sourire suffisant de France ne le fit pas démarrer au quart de tour contrairement à d’habitude. Il savait qu’il n’avait clairement pas l’avantage sur ce terrain-là et il connaissait assez France pour lui faire confiance sur certains points.

Arrivé à la chambre, Francis le lâcha et il ferma la porte à clef. Avec malice, il agita l’objet permettant la fuite au rez de chaussée et il la posa sur la commode, le défiant de la récupérer à temps. Arthur n’avait pas peur de ce que pourrait lui faire France, c’était juste une taquinerie de plus. Son rival s’assit négligemment sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, puis il eut un regard mauvais envers sa personne.

« Qu’attends-tu Angleterre pour te déshabiller ? T’as envie de moi. Montre-moi à quel point tu me désires ! »

Arthur rougit de gêne et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, par pur esprit de contradiction. Il ne se déshabillerait pas pour ce mufle de France. Non, non, non… Il secoua la tête pour signifier son désaccord. Même si France faisait des efforts notables pour être poli, il ne le ferait pas.

« Je pensais que la dernière nuit que nous avons passé ensemble serait une motivation suffisante pour te faire ouvrir les cuisses, minauda-t-il.

-          France ! Enfin, voyons…

-          Je ne suis pas un gentilhomme. J’ai des mots bien plus crus en réserve ainsi que des pratiques qui te feraient sauter au plafond rien qu’en entendant leur noms. »

Arthur passa sa main sur son front, puis sur ses yeux,  en essayant de se faire tout petit. Quand France devenait bavard, choisissait ses mots et modulait son intonation, l’Anglais ne lui résistait pas longtemps.

« As-tu besoin d’une motivation supplémentaire, mon petit bichon ? »

Arthur ne le dirait pour rien au monde, mais il préférait être appelé « mon petit lapin » que par une race de petit chien obéissant de salon. Les lapins sauvages pouvaient se faire la malle avant que le chasseur ne leur tire dessus.

« Shut up, râla Arthur. Don’t call me like that ! (La ferme ! Ne m’appelles pas comme ça !)

-          Pourtant tu aimes que je t’excite rien que par la voix. »

Confus, Arthur releva les yeux vers France. La nation avait posé sa joue sur son poing et affichait une expression blasée. Un vrai gamin dont il était le jouet pour quelques heures. Celui-ci bougea son paquet de tout à l’heure, avec l’envie évidente de se servir de son contenu.

Arthur déglutit, avant de se débarrasser de sa cravate puis de défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise, sans élégance ou désir de séduction. Plus vite il en aurait fini avec France, plus vite il retrouverait Francis. Baiser avec France n’était pas en soi désagréable pour ce qui était des sensations corporelles, mais le côté Angleterre d’Arthur éprouvait énormément de sentiments négatifs à se faire dominer par cette nation.

Arthur prenait toujours sur lui dans ces moments-là pour rester lui-même et pour apprécier les qualités de France pour le sexe.

Ce n’était pas vraiment Francis. Pas tout à fait. Tout ce qui était réprimé par le Français resurgissait d’un coup. Sans prévenir.

Arthur s’était accordé avec Francis de laisser cette part de lui obtenir tout ce qu’elle voulait. L’Anglais s’était battu plusieurs fois avec la nation. Ils en étaient ressortis tous les deux avec des blessures plus ou moins importantes selon la nature de leurs disputes. Francis en était à chaque fois bouleversé de lui avoir fait du mal. Il préférait lui donner du plaisir, selon ses propres mots.

France siffla devant le manque de bonne volonté d’Arthur.

« Tu sais très bien que je dois passer ma frustration quelque part.

-          Si tu pouvais éviter de me provoquer…

-          C’est toi qui m’as provoqué ! Assume les conséquences !

-          Je suis désolé, France, pour tout. »

France parut pour la première fois déstabilisé et ses yeux se dérobèrent.

« Je sais…, répondit-il dans le vague. Je sais, mais pourtant je suis toujours en colère quelque part. »

Arthur eut l’impression d’avoir touché Francis. Quelque part, c’était toujours lui. Cela fascinait Arthur de voir ces deux facettes séparées à certains moments.

« Si tu pouvais te débarrasser du bas, on pourrait passer aux choses sérieuses », le rappela à l’ordre France, après cet instant de gêne.

Arthur défit sa ceinture avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté. Il ne l’admettrait jamais, mais une part de lui était très attirée par France et par les promesses de leur corps à corps. Il se souvenait de la dernière fois où France l’avait déguisé en « lapin » et, à part les blagues idiotes sur son pompon sur les fesses et ses jolies oreilles sur la tête, l’échange avait été un véritable plaisir.

France se permettait ce que Francis n’oserait.

« Avec un peu plus d’élégance, ce serait parfait, ironisa France. Angleterre, tu es bien mignon…

-          What ? Stupid wanker !

-          Mignon, répéta France. Oserais-je te rappeler qu’avec des moustaches sur les joues, tu es absolument adorable ! »

Il n’aurait jamais dû accepter d’enfiler ce costume avilissant ! Excitant et terriblement tapageur soit, mais humiliant ! L’Angleterre avait envie de ravaler la façade de France. Arthur se contraint à ne rien dire de déplacé, sinon ça se finirait en bagarre et il ne saurait jamais ce qu’il y avait dans ce fichu paquet ! La curiosité le perdrait… Ainsi que la mauvaise foi… Il avait réellement envie de ce que pourrait lui proposer France… parce que c’était toujours une belle expérience.

« Viens par ici, mon mignon !

-          France, arrête de me provoquer… Tu sais très bien comment ça pourrait finir !

-          J’ai confiance en ton self control légendaire.

-          Tu me taquines de trop. »

France s’affala sur sa chaise et lui tendit les bras, avec suffisance, comme pour l’inciter à venir lui faire un câlin de réconciliation. Il y avait quelque chose chez la nation de terriblement attractif. Entièrement nu, Arthur s’approcha de lui avec méfiance, puis il se laissa aller dans ses bras quand le sourire de France s’adoucit.

Arthur se lova contre lui, même si la position n’était pas très confortable.

France commença à embrasser et à caresser sa peau avec délicatesse. Il savait comment attiser la passion, ce sale wanker.

Des papillons naissaient dans son cou à intervalles irréguliers, son oreille se faisait mordiller, la peau de sa mâchoire frissonnait, ses flancs étaient cajolés, le creux de ses coudes effleuré au bon moment, son ventre s’échauffait sous ses douces mains et son désir s’éveillait à son contact.

S’il fermait les yeux, il pourrait se dire que c’était Francis. C’était sa peau, c’était son odeur, c’était sa gentillesse. Il ne se laissait pas complètement faire, parce qu’il savait qu’une part bien dangereuse de Francis était hors contrôle.

Son érection s’engorgeait sous ses attouchements légers et il fut rapidement au garde à vous.

Arthur s’empêcha de se frotter contre le tissu des vêtements de France. Malgré lui, ses mains remontèrent sur le torse de celui-ci pour commencer à le déshabiller.

« Non, Angleterre, râla France en lui tapant sur les doigts. Comme tu n’as même pas les bases du strip-tease, il va falloir te donner un cours.

-          Tu as encore envie d’être mon prof ? Ce n’est pas un peu répétitif ?

-          On ne l’a fait que deux fois, gros râleur ! Imagine mon corps superbe dévoilé petit à petit pour le seul plaisir de tes beaux yeux… »

Arthur déglutit bruyamment. Sa mémoire lui rappelait un France, avec des lunettes sexy et une règle, en professeur très convaincant d’éducation sexuelle. Si en plus, il l’imaginait racoleur, il était perdu. Un bruit métallique le fit revenir à l’instant présent.

Il avait quelque chose autour du cou.

Hésitant, Arthur passa prudemment la main sur le collier qui l’ornait. Il devina des piques en plastiques pour lui éviter de se faire mal en pleine action.

« Alors, mon petit bichon, ça te plaît ?

-          France, il y a des limites à l’insolence !, se rebella Arthur qui tenta de s’enfuir des bras de ce malotru.

-          Je sais !, s’écria joyeusement France en le retenant par les hanches. C’est juste un cadeau en supplément. Je voulais acheter seulement le reste…

-          Je m’en contrefiche de tes emplettes ! Il n’est pas question que tu me mettes autre chose !

-          Je n’ai pas pu résister à m’en servir ! Et si, je vais te la mettre ! C’est le but !

-          France !, s’égosilla Arthur qui ne supportait qu’on parle aussi ouvertement de pénétration.

-          Reste tranquille », dit France en enroulant ses jambes autour du corps d’Arthur.

Malgré ses cris de protestations et ses coups de poings mous, Arthur sentit France lui passer une sangle sur le poignet. L’une des menottes ! Pas question d’avoir l’autre !

« Oh non, tu ne m’attacheras pas ! », se rebella Arthur.

L’homme aux yeux d’émeraude se débattit tellement qu’il entraîna France dans une chute mémorable sur la moquette de la chambre. Penché sur lui, France le dominait complètement. Il avait un sourire amusé, encadré par ses cheveux aux boucles folles.

« C’est pas pour tout de suite, mon chéri ! Que d’impatience ! »

Un peu sonné, Arthur se laissa entraîner sur le lit et enchaîner au barreau de la tête.

« Tu es monstre, râla Arthur en gonflant les joues de colère.

-          Alors qu’est-ce que ce sera après tout ça ?, se réjouit France en faisant bouger tous ses doigts au-dessus du corps de son amant, comme s’il s’apprêtait à le manger tout cru.

-          Tout ça, quoi ?

-          Tout ça, tout ça », le taquina France avec des yeux pétillants de malice.

Lui dire d’aller se faire voir ailleurs serait une erreur fatale dans la position d’Arthur. L’Anglais n’avait pas envie de rester enchaîné, tout nu, pendant il ne savait combien de temps et il ne voulait pas que France se trouve quelqu’un d’autre pour réaliser ses fantasmes.

France attira son attention en déboutonnant quelques boutons de sa chemise pour laisser entrevoir son torse poilu. Il lui montra ensuite la petite clef au bout de la chaîne qu’il se passait autour du cou, avec un sourire coquin.

« C’est celle des menottes », gloussa France devant l’air atterré d’Arthur.

Il allait le tuer ! Un jour, la France n’existera plus de la surface de la Terre ! Ce pays bizarre, aux idées farfelues, cet esprit de contradiction à la noix, ne verra plus la lumière du jour et n’emmerdera plus personne…

« Angleterre, j’espère que tu n’es pas trop contrarié. Moi aussi, j’ai un collier ! », se moqua France en se penchant au-dessus de sa tête ce qui fit virevolter la clef presque à portée.

Oh, le salaud ! Arthur fit une bouche en cul de poule avant de tenter sa chance en essayant de se relever. France recula pour l’embêter.

« C’est juste un jeu sexuel. »

Arthur grinça des dents en voyant l’objet de ses préoccupations beaucoup trop loin de ses mains.

« Tu penses pouvoir te délivrer ? Mais qui te dit que je te laisserai faire ? Je te veux, tout à moi, pour te faire des choses très vilaines !

-          Tu n’as pas l’air pressé pourtant.

-          J’ai tout mon temps, puisque tu ne peux pas t’enfuir, se réjouit France, avant de prendre un air dépité devant l’état de l’entrejambe d’Arthur. Oh, Big Ben est toute ramollie !

-          A qui la faute ?

-          On va arranger ça. Ça me fait trop de peine !

-          N’importe quoi », siffla Arthur, amusé par la tête de France.

Après un petit moment de réflexion, France lui passa une sorte de cercle en caoutchouc autour du sexe et de ses testicules.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ?, demanda Arthur, pas du tout rassuré.

-          Oh, tu ne sais pas ! Petite surprise ! »

Son amant ne voulut pas lui répondre plus en détails et il commença à le caresser lentement. Il laissa glisser les mains sur ses flancs, puis il se pressa contre lui alors qu’il enserrait ses hanches. Arthur put sentir à ce moment que France le désirait ardemment.

« T’es sûr de pouvoir tenir », le défia Arthur qui se remettait dans l’ambiance tout doucement, malgré ce drôle d’objet autour de son intimité.

France eut un sourire mystérieux de très mauvais augure.

« Je ne sais pas, minauda-t-il. Je me sens pourtant très en forme. Tu as pu t’en rendre compte, là tout de suite. Me priver de sexe pendant deux jours, c’était une mauvaise idée Angleterre.

-          Tu avais sommeil.

-          Pas vraiment. J’avais des idées trop folles !

-          Et maintenant, tu te rattrapes. C’est navrant ! »

Arthur empêcha un gémissement de s’échapper de sa bouche quand France se mit à s’occuper de sa virilité avec sa main. Le Français promenait parfois un doigt tout du long, le faisant languir ; il lui arrivait de l’empoigner franchement, le faisant soupirer de plaisir ; il s’amusait à agacer le bout ou certaines parties sensibles avec un air joyeux, le faisant complètement craquer.

Arthur voulait beaucoup plus qu’avoir son désir entretenu par des attentions, mais il ne dirait rien. C’était France qui avait les rênes, c’était à lui de prendre des initiatives. L’encourager était forcément ce qu’il recherchait et il ne donnerait pas satisfaction.

« J’adore sentir cette partie de toi durcir. Je ne m’en lasserais jamais. Ça prouve à quel point je te plais !

-          N’importe qui avec de telles attentions périphériques en ferait de même, bougonna Arthur avant de gémir fortement sous le souffle perdu de France sur le bout de son pénis.

-          J’ai pas bien entendu, je crois. »

Francis s’humecta les lèvres en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Arthur sentit son visage s’empourprer quand celui-ci ouvrit la bouche de manière suggestive. Joueur, il la referma sur le vide tout près de la peau sensible, ce qui fit jurer Arthur. 

« Bon sang, stupid tosser ! Mmmh… »

La sensation de cet antre chaud et humide sur son sexe le propulsa dans un plaisir plus intense et plus agréable. Et petit détail plus qu’appréciable, France se la fermerait !

Tout en lui maintenant les hanches, son amant variait le rythme de ses va et vient pour entretenir la passion. Arthur rougissait dès que France embrassait la peau tendre de sa virilité, avant de l’enfourner à nouveau. Il sentait son sexe pulser dans cette bouche douée et cajoleuse. Il avait l’impression de n’avoir jamais été aussi érigé et aussi excité de sa vie, tout lui était plus sensible. Il tirait sur les menottes à chaque fois que les sensations devenaient plus fortes. Le bien-être l’envahissait de plus en plus alors qu’il criait son ravissement.

Il ne sourcilla pas quand France se mit à le préparer. Il s’y attendait, car France le prendrait forcément à un moment ou à un autre.

Il haletait. De la sueur perlait sur sa peau. La chaleur montait en vagues de plus en plus proches. Un gémissement lui échappa quand France toucha sa prostate du bout des doigts. Il allait venir, il se sentait proche, tellement proche de la délivrance...

Puis, plus rien !

Arthur poussa un grognement terrible qui fit rire son amant.

« What ! J’y étais, stupid frog !

-          Je sais ! C’est bien dommage ! Seulement, tu vois… »

Le corps d’Arthur se crispait aux portes de la jouissance et s’arquait sur le lit à la recherche d’une échappatoire. Son pénis était engorgé au maximum, il recherchait toute friction capable de le faire venir. Son anus se contractait sur le vide, maintenant que les doigts de France s’étaient dérobés à leur tâche. C’était extrêmement frustrant ! Il allait le tuer, un de ces jours !

Des larmes s’échappèrent du coin de ses yeux, tellement il avait besoin d’une délivrance.

«… Tu es tellement beau comme ça. J’ai envie de profiter du spectacle.

-          France, qu’est-ce que tu attends, bordel !, s’énerva Arthur en tirant sur les liens.

-          Je me suis rappelé que j’avais une leçon à te donner !

-          What ! », s’étrangla Arthur avec sa salive.

L’attitude de France avait tout d’impardonnable.

Ce sale wanker se mit à se mordre sa lèvre inférieure et à lui faire de l’œil, avant de déboutonner sa chemise.

« Ne penses-tu pas que je suis frustré également ? Je te vois prendre tellement de plaisir sous ma langue et je n’ai rien en retour », se plaignit-il.

Arthur eut un regard mauvais pour la maudite clef autour du cou de son rival et il bougea ses bras en signe de protestation.

« Oui, c’est vrai ! Tu as un champ d’action limitée, j’en conviens. Seulement, ce n’est pas négociable ! »

L’Anglais gémit d’insatisfaction et il ne put que regarder, impuissant, Francis enlever son haut avec sensualité. C’est qu’en plus, ce sale frog le chauffait ! A chaque bouton vaincu, sa bouche habile souriait de manière séduisante… et parfaitement inutile ! Elle serait plus zélée à l’embrasser ! France lui faisait du charme avec ses mains occupées ailleurs que sur son corps ! Il vint à lécher certains de ses doigts comme s’il leur faisait une fellation. Ne pouvait-il donc pas reprendre sa précédente activité, damn it ! Il passa ensuite sa main humide sur son torse dénudé pour écarter les pans de son vêtement. Dans la manœuvre, il se cambra légèrement, mettant en valeur ses atouts masculins. Ses abdominaux se contractèrent légèrement pour accentuer sa plastique intéressante.

Arthur n’en pouvait plus, il avait vraiment besoin de lui pour obtenir le bien-être tant attendu et il en était énormément mécontent. Il avait extrêmement chaud, ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau et son sexe se rappelait à lui de manière presque douloureuse. Instinctivement, ses jambes se refermèrent autour des hanches de France.

« J’ai pas fini !, se moqua de lui France.

-          C’est justement ce que je te reproche ! »

Arthur se laissa aller à un flot d’insultes qui se stoppèrent quand France se releva sur ses genoux pour abaisser la braguette de son jean tout doucement. La nation avait toute son attention. La bosse de son pantalon ne facilitait pas la manœuvre, mais France finit par y arriver après de longues secondes de silence.

En un geste élégant, il abaissa complètement son pantalon et son caleçon pour finir complètement nu et érigé.

« J’espère que tu as tout retenu de mémoire.

-          Crois-mois, je m’en souviendrais longtemps. »

La tension dans son corps n’était plus à son paroxysme comme tout à l’heure, mais son excitation persistait avec toutes les stimulations visuelles que France lui offrait.

« J’espère bien. C’est ça que tu veux, répliqua France, insensible à sa menace sous-entendue, en montrant son entrejambe turgescente.

-          Yes, I want it !, s’énerva Arthur, une nouvelle fois.

-          Laisse-moi me préparer psychologiquement, signifia France en ayant un geste dédaigneux envers lui. Tu es quand même mon pire ennemi.

-          What ! France, je n’en peux plus !

-          Moi aussi, j’en peux plus, soupira France avant de se prendre en main. Oh, ça fait du bien !

-          I hate you ! »

France n’allait quand même pas se masturber devant lui, sans qu’il n’ait rien en retour !

« Moi aussi, chéri ! Te voir totalement offert à mon bon plaisir, ça me comble de joie ! Oh, tu ne peux pas savoir ! 

-          Je ne suis pas offert, je suis prisonnier !

-          Si tu veux ! ça dépend du point de vue ! Tu es étendu devant moi, attendant que je te prenne fort et profondément. Tu vas crier ton plaisir quand je serais en toi.

-          France ! Arrête de parler et agis !, voulut lui ordonner Arthur en bougeant ses jambes autour du corps de France.

-          Je ne crois pas, j’adore te voir rougir. Ça m’excite ! »

Mais qu’il se taise ! Arthur ne pouvait s’empêcher d’imaginer ce pénis dur le pénétrer et lui procurer des sensations fortes. La main de France faisait comme un fourreau autour de son propre sexe, ce qui stimulait encore plus ses pensées.

« Oh, oui, tu veux que je m’occupe de toi, jusqu’à jouir sous mes poussées de plus en plus rapides.

-          Bien sûr que oui !

-          Je ne parle que d’évidences… »

France gémit de douleur et de plaisir mélangé. Sa main s’était refermée sur son pénis après une attaque en traître d’Arthur.

« Ouch… J’aurais aussi du t’attacher les pieds…

-          J’ai pas fait exprès, mentit Arthur.

-          Tu as le chic pour mettre à mal les moments romantiques.

-          Ce n’est pas romantique !, râla Arthur qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des va et vient rythmés de France.

-          Je pourrais presque éjaculer et te laisser en plan, tellement c’est bon !

-          You stupid frog ! »

Maintenant, il voulait autant la clef pour le délivrer que le corps de France. Se battre ou faire l’amour allait le défouler ! Il en avait assez d’être aussi échauffé sans retirer du plaisir.

France se pencha sur lui et, sans plus de préambule, il s’immisça en lui, lui coupant le souffle sous la satisfaction corporelle.

« Je pense que ce sera meilleur comme ça, pour nous deux. 

-          Yes, signifia Arthur d’une voix étranglée en se détendant un maximum sous la sensation de leur union.

-          Je suis toujours ravi de te surprendre », s’en amusa-t-il avant d’entamer un rythme rapide.

Arthur ne put que subir ce que France lui faisait. Ses bras étaient bloqués à la tête du lit, son corps était étendu sur un matelas pas assez dur pour lui permettre grand-chose… Quant à ses jambes, elles ne trouvaient rien de mieux que de se placer de manière à accentuer le plaisir de la pénétration. La clef autour du cou de France se balançait devant ses yeux, sans qu’il puisse l’attraper. Damn it !

Pourtant, c’était bon de n’avoir aucun contrôle sur ce qu’il se passait.

L’Anglais ne pouvait culpabiliser comme d’habitude, il était prisonnier de cette nation et, même s’il adorait cela, il pourrait toujours nier la volupté d’un tel moment.

France s’occupait de lui, rien que de lui, parce qu’il en avait envie.  Arthur n’avait qu’à faire semblant de résister en tirant sauvagement sur les menottes. Il exultait sous le ravissement de ses sens surchauffés…

Il se réjouissait de le sentir enfin en lui, de son corps contre le sien, de cette chaleur et cette tension montantes, de cette explosion de sensations après autant de frustration… Il n’entendait pas ce que France pouvait lui dire comme obscénité, il ne faisait que gémir sans répondre quoi que ce soit, enfin il l’espérait.

Ce point en lui était stimulé si agréablement à presque chaque poussée.

Il pensait venir plus vite, mais la jouissance ne le faucha que tardivement et de manière plus intense que d’habitude.

Complètement sonné, il fit à peine attention à France qui lui enleva le sex toys et qui se coucha après avoir obtenu satisfaction sur le côté.

Ce n’est qu’en se réveillant un peu plus tard, repus et décontracté, qu’il s’aperçut que France avait oublié de le détacher.

Arthur hésitait à faire sortir du sommeil France. Il n’avait pas envie de partir pour un deuxième round débauché avec son rival. La clef trônait sur l’épaule du fautif, de manière suggestive. Arthur bougea ses mains et ses doigts vers l’objet de ses désirs en vain.

Quand Flyint Mac Bunny vient à passer par là, Arthur le héla doucement et lui montra la clef.

La créature rougit, se cacha les yeux et s’enfuit en poussant des gloussements pudiques. Ce lapin volant ne devait plus être traumatisé avec tout ce qu’il avait vu au cours des siècles !

Arthur dut alors entendre patiemment que Francis émerge.

 « Oh, il y a des dégâts, soupira Francis en observant le corps nu d’Arthur.

-          Si tu pouvais me détacher, tu serais un amour, râla Arthur.

-          Oh, pardon, je suis désolé ! Je ne l’ai pas fait exprès !  Je te ferais des bons petits plats !, s’excusa –t-il en lui enlevant les menottes et en caressant les poignets malmenés.

-          Je pense qu’on se fera livrer, vu comment tu as réagi aux courses.

-          Ah, oui, je trouvais tout trop cher dans ton pays. J’ai utilisé ça, blêmit Francis en observant le collier autour du cou d’Arthur.

-          Si tu pouvais éviter les sex shops de mon pays, ce ne serait pas plus mal.

-          Oui, tout ce que tu veux ! »

Arthur ne lui avoua pas qu’il aimerait bien que Francis assume ses fantasmes. Se transformer en sa nation avait son petit côté malsain dans leur relation.  


End file.
